The Specialized Center of Research in Hypertension in Memphis will continue to emphasize three main approaches to the mechanisms and management of the hypertensive state. The first approach deals with studies on malignant hypertension as this entity occurs predominantly in relatively young black subjects. Patients controlled with various drug managements will be followed in the outpatient clinic to gain further insight into the natural history of the disease. Patients with insufficient renal function will be placed on the chronic dialysis program and the natural history of the disease, under these conditions, will be followed. Patients not controlled on drugs and dialysis will be subjected to bilateral nephrectomy and renal transplantation. (To date, 10 patients have had renal transplantation and are being followed on an outpatient basis. For eight of these patients the grafts are functioning - creatinine clearance 40-72 ml/min - and the mean blood pressure without the drugs in between 75 and 100 mm Hg.) At the moment, and for the following year, three new drugs will continue to be evaluated in the management of malignant hypertension (propranolol, minoxidil and the converting enzyme inhibitor SQ 20,881). The study includes the evaluation of a host of parameters dealing with fluid distribution in the body, renal function, status of sodium metabolism and aldosterone levels, hemodynamic mechanisms, levels of various vasoactive substances such as plasma renin, plasma angiotensin II, and plasma prostaglandin. Patients will also be followed by serial biopsy of the kidney (subjected to light and electronmicroscopy and immunofluorescence. The second study deals with the relationship of post-streptococcal acute glomerulonephritis to hypertension as this occurs in the black population. The study will include an in-depth evaluation of hypertension in the early phase of the acute post- streptococcal glomerulonephritis in children, including a search for non-type specific M protein in blood and urine, and observations on renal biopsies. The third approach deals with the antihypertensive action of the interstitial cells of the renal medulla (the socalled antihypertensive renomedullary interstitial endocrine system). Foremost in this section is isolation and identification of the antihypertensive neutral renomedullary lipid (ANRL). The isolation procedures will include the use of the gas li (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)